Vast Fame
Vast Fame Co. Ltd. (Chinese: 廣譽科技有限公司; pinyin: Guǎng yù kējì yǒuxiàn gōngsī) is a now-defunct Taiwanese unlicensed developer of Game Boy games based out of Dali City, Taiwan, founded in 1999 and with their last known game published in 2003.Sky League forum post (Chinese) Sound engine One common feature found in most of their games is a sound engine stolen from Rockman World 5; in fact, song 14 in the GBS rip of Rockman DX3 is literally the corresponding tune from Rockman World 5 with its pitches changed and shortened. Confirmed games These are games in which Vast Fame is explicitly credited or which they have otherwise been confirmed to have developed. Game Boy Color * Bai Wang Da Fu Weng Jin Ban (a.k.a. Millionaire ''Monopoly Gold Version'', Monopoly 2, Crazy Richman 2, To Be A Millionaire) - Sequel to Feng Kuang Da Fu Weng, featuring new music and more playable characters. Unlike the prequel, this game has been dumped. * Feng Kuang Da Fu Weng (a.k.a. Crazy Monopoly, Crazy Richman, Super Taiwan Tycoon)Monopoly Madness Scans, Qiezei's Unlicensed Video Game Blog * Queen Fighter 2000 (a.k.a. Gals Fighters) * San Guo Zhi: Lie Chuan (a.k.a. Shawu Story) - Has V.Fame boot logo and certain versions contain the Vast Fame screen.http://fuji.drillspirits.net/?post=87 * Sheng Shou Wu Yu''http://acg.gamer.com.tw/acgDetail.php?s=3144 (Chinese) * ''Shi Kong Xing Shou (a.k.a. Spatio Monoster, Timer Monster) * Shui Hu Shen Shou (a.k.a. Mythos, Shawu Story) * Super Fighter S (a.k.a. Super Fighter '99, 2000 King of Fighter) - not credited in-game but has V.Fame boot logo. * Super Fighter 2001 Alpha '' * ''Xin Feng Shen Bang * Zook Hero Z (a.k.a. Zook Z, Rockman Z) * Zook Hero 2 (a.k.a. Rockman DX3) Sintax also made an entry in the Zook Hero series called "Zook Hero 3" for the GBC which is often confused with Battle Network Rockman Crystal. It seems to have been made without Vast Fame involvement, though it does use quite a bit of graphics from the previous Zook Hero games. Sintax later reused the engine for their "Metal Slug X" game and removed the stage select. Boss battles, however, are still intact. Accessories * Fire Bird cheat card Game Boy Advance * Battle Network Rockman Crystal (a.k.a. Rockman & Crystal, Zook Man ZX4, unofficially known as Zook Hero 3) Unconfirmed Games Game Boy Color * Devil Land (same sound engine as other V.Fame games; found on Silver Version 12 in 1 multicart) * Digimon 3 Cyrstal Version (common ROM dump has music from Shui Hu Shen Shou, but the undumped revision has an original soundtrack.) * Digimon Pocket (same sound engine and similar interface to other V.Fame RPGs; found on Silver Version 12 in 1 multicart with other V.Fame titles.) * Digimon Sapphire (same music as Bai Wang Da Fu Weng; same UI as Sheng Shou Wu Yu)YouTube - Digimon Saphire by Vast Fame (Game Boy Color) * Harry Potter 3 (contains menu graphics from Zook Hero 2, but unlike other Vast Fame games its music is not original and does not use the Mega Man V sound engine; it is stolen from Parodius) * Pokemon Ruby (same engine as Digimon Pocket) * Soul Falchion (leftover graphics, music and ROM ID from Gals Fighters; found on Silver Version 12 in 1 multicart with other V.Fame titles) * West Story (Journey to the West themed shooter that uses the same music and game engine as Harry Potter 3. Featured in V.Fame's 8 in 1 multicart.) Game Boy Advance * Digimon Ruby (a.k.a. Digimon Rury) (reused music from Bai Wang Da Fu Weng, Devil Land, and Shi Kong Xing Shou) * Digimon Sapphire (same sound engine and dialogue font as Rockman Crystal. Most of its graphics are stolen from Digimon Battle Spirits.)YouTube - Digimon Sapphire by Vast Fame (Game Boy Advance) * Mo Jie Qi Bing Sintax connection? *''Crash Bandicoot 4 (music from Soul Falchion)YouTube - Crash Advance IV for Gameboy Advance (bootleg) *''Digimon Zhi Hong Lan Dui Jue ''(same HUD as Crash Bandicoot 4)SKY LEAGUE DUMP&HACK ROM WIN (Chinese) Trivia *Many of Vast Fame's credited developers, including producer Lin Bizhi and sound designer Liao Yishen, formerly worked for Chuanpu Technology. *Certain revisions of several of Vast Fame's games have the soundtrack changed to that of another Vast Fame game, usually a previous game in the same genre. These games ''do have their own soundtrack in the original(?) releases by Vast Fame. Examples include: ** Digimon Pocket ** Digital Monster 3 - later Chinese release has Shui Hu Shen Shou's music ** Soul Falchion - Silver Version 12 in 1 version uses Super Fighter 2001's music ** Pokemon Ruby - Chinese "Chong Wu Xiao Jing Ling: Jie Jin Ta Zhi Wang" version uses Shi Kong Xing Shou's music ** Zook Hero 2 - "Rockman X3" version uses Zook Hero Z's music *All the games have a particular glitch where when a certain sound effect plays, a sound channel for the music mutes until the song is either restarted or changed. References External Links * Internet Archive version of Vast Fame's home page (Chinese) Category:Developers Category:Vast Fame Category:Companies from Taichung, Taiwan